On Being a Gentlemen
by Amy-Star
Summary: Blaine always viewed himself as a gentlemen. But he's finding his views being challenged now that he's dating Sebastian.


Blaine Anderson prided himself on being a gentleman.

His parents had raised him to have impeccable manners that would help him navigate through high society. Blaine knew his 'please' and 'thank yous'. He dressed and presented himself in a way that was neat and clean. He never swore in front of other people. He had a reputation of being a courteous and respectable person.

However to Blaine there was more to being a gentleman than speaking nicely and making sure your shirt was tucked in. It was about being honorable and following a code of ethics. Blaine knew that was an old fashioned way thinking but he was proud of it.

When he started dating Sebastian he realized that his beliefs greatly different from his boyfriend's.

That's not to say Sebastian didn't know how to hold himself in a social setting. If anything Sebastian's manners were more polished then Blaine's. However Sebastian was a gentleman when the situation required it of him or when he could use it as a weapon for his advantage. He found Blaine's dedication to his ideals to be sentimental.

Blaine knew it was antiquated, and perhaps even silly, but he loved doing certain acts of chivalry for the man he loved. Most of the time he tried to keep it in check. Especially since Sebastian had no qualms teasing him about it. But every once in awhile the romantic side of him wanted to be Sebastian's knight in shinning armor. He wanted to hold the door open for Sebastian. He wanted to compliment on how handsome Sebastian looked that day. He wanted to write him love notes or give him small gifts. He wanted to offer up his coat to Sebastian if it was cold out. It wasn't because he wanted to set certain gender roles in their relationship. He didn't want Sebastian to think Blaine viewed him as the supposed ' weaker' partner. He did it because he wanted to show his boyfriend that he cared about him.

For his part Sebastian learned not to tease him about it too much. Usually he'd just roll his eyes or shook his head in amusement.

The true test of Blaine's chivalrous side occurred whenever they went to Scandals.

Blaine didn't hate going to the gay bar at the edge of town per se. He was after all a teenager boy who enjoyed drinking and dancing and checking out other men. However he did dislike the constant reminders of Sebastian's previous social life before they started dating. Not that he resented or thought badly of Sebastian's sexual experience. He never thought of Sebastian as a slut just because he had slept with other men. The same way Sebastian never thought badly of Blaine because of his limited experience.

Blaine just didn't want to think about Sebastian past sex life in the present.

"Hey Sebastian. Haven't seen you here in awhile."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the new comer. The two of them had been dancing to a Maroon 5 song when this interloper showed up. Blaine especially didn't like how his eyes roamed up Sebastian's legs to his ass. Blaine subconsciously tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hips.

"Hey Tom," Sebastian said casually like having someone's eyes glued to his ass was a everyday occurrence, "I've been keeping busy."

"Not too busy to have some fun tonight."

Blaine frowned at how the man licked his lips suggestively.

"Actually my dance card is full," Sebastian waved him off.

Blaine's heart warmed at Sebastian's obvious dismissal. Unfortunately Tom did not take the hint.

"Wasn't talking about dancing," Tom then tried to take a step forward before Blaine blocked him.

"He's not interested," Blaine said through clenched teeth, "Please go away."

Tom gave Blaine one assessing glance as if trying to figure out if Blaine was a threat. The smug grin on the older man's face told Blaine he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Cute pet Sebastian," He gave a wink before walking off, "Keep him on a leash next time."

Blaine glared at his retreating form before he turned back at the sound of Sebastian's laughter.

"Easy there Killer," Sebastian gave him a fond grin, "I can handle friendly flirting."

"It's not that I think you can't," Blaine replied, "I just don't like how disrespectfully he spoke to you."

"I've had worse said to me," Sebastian shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you deserve to be treated that way," Blaine persisted.

Sebastian gave him one of those small but genuine smiles that Blaine knew only he got to see.

"I like it when you get all protective," He slipped an arm around Blaine's waist and steered him towards the bar, "Let me buy a drink for my hero."

Blaine was certain Sebastian was teasing him but went along with it anyway.

A few drinks later Sebastian had left Blaine alone at the bar to go to the washroom. Blaine was leaning against the bar content on waiting for Sebastian's return when Tom appeared in front of him.

"Hello lover boy," He sneered," I see you let Sebastian wander off. Not afraid he's gone to find someone who'd be willing to compromise his honor?"

"I'm not the least bit afraid. Sebastian doesn't need me to keep an eye on him." Blaine brought himself up to his full height. He wasn't taller than Tom but he hoped it showed he wouldn't be pushed around.

"I can't believe you're dating Sebastian," Tom laughed unkindly, "You are so not his type. Sebastian needs a man. Not a cute boy in a bowtie who would never fuck him properly."

"Don't talk about him like that," Blaine said angrily.

"Why not?" Tom sneered, "That boy was like a bitch in heat. He'd give it up to anybody. He was a slut who enjoyed being passed around like-"

Blaine didn't know what came over him. All that he knew was that the rage which had been burning at the pit of his stomach flared up to consume him. The last time he had been this angry was in the halls of Mckinley when Karofsky had insulted Kurt. Without a second thought Blaine swung back and punched Tom right in the face.

Tom surprisingly knew how to take a hit. He stumbled back but didn't fall to the ground. Blaine still managed to take the advantage by pushing the man against the wall. One arm pressed into his neck and his one hand dug into his shoulder. Tom stared at him with eyes wide in surprise. Most people assumed since he was short in stature and compact meant he was weak. They took one look at his bowties and coiffed his hair and assumed he was wimp. Blaine might avoid fighting when he could but when the situation called for it he wouldn't back down.

"I never want to hear you talking about my boyfriend like that again," Blaine said in a calm voice, "Do you understand?"

Blaine pushed his weight forward into order to press his hand painfully into Tom's shoulder. The man let out a strained cry. Blaine actually knew how to dislocate his shoulder but would never go that far. He wasn't a fan of excessive violence when it wasn't needed.

"Do you understand?" Blaine repeated.

Tom gave him a shaky nod but said nothing.

Blaine was about to release him when he felt two hand grasp him by the shoulders. He whirled around preparing to defend himself but backed down when he realized it was the bouncer.

"Come along tough guy," The bouncer dragged Blaine across the bar, "You've had enough fun tonight."

Blaine willing went along knowing to quit while he was ahead. He noticed the entire bar had gone still with every patron gawking at him. It probably would have been dead silent if it wasn't for a forgotten 80s pop hit blasting on the speakers.

The second before he was pushed out the door Blaine noticed Sebastian's green eyes staring at him in shock.

* * *

Half an hour later Blaine found himself sitting on Sebastian's bed. His boyfriend had gone downstairs to the kitchen to find something cold for Blaine's hand that was now red and throbbing with pain. Blaine had tried to insist he was fine but Sebastian ignored him.

Blaine ran a hand though his curls that had been loosened from the layer of gel he put on earlier that night. He sat there worried that Sebastian was mad at him. The entire ride over here they barely said a word to each other. Blaine remembered that Kurt was never fond of the use of violence to settle an argument. Kurt never condemned him for taking up boxing to protect himself but he knew his ex-boyfriend preferred using cutting insults and sharp words against an opponent. Sebastian never explicitly said he was against violence but he never saw this side of Blaine before either.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Blaine jerked his head up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway of his room. Sebastian then tossed Blaine a bag of frozen peas.

"I just didn't like the way he as talking about you," Blaine said then winced as he placed the peas on his hand.

Sebastian moved to sit down beside Blaine but with a foot of space between them.

"Hows the hand?" Sebastian asked as he eyed Blaine thoughtfully.

"Fine," Blaine flexed his hand and knew nothing was sprained or broken, "I know how to throw a punch without seriously injuring myself."

"You shouldn't have thrown a punch at all," Sebastian said in a neutral tone,"People are always going to talk shit. You just need to shrug it off."

Blaine shook his head in disagreement knowing he could never do that. He wasn't exactly going to punch every person who said something negative or cruel but he wouldn't stand by and do nothing. Blaine learned the hard way that the things you regret the most were the times you didn't stand up for yourself.

"Blaine listen, I'm not some paragon of virtue like Hummel," Sebastian sighed out in frustration, "Probably half the things Tom said about me were true."

Blaine turned is head sharply to see Sebastian was now staring pensively at the floor. He had expected Sebastian to laugh at him or even tease him. Not act like he deserved to have those sorts of things said about him.

Cautiously he reached over to gently grip Sebastian's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He directed Sebastian face towards hm in order to stare him directly in the eye. There was conflict in those green eyes he loved so much. Wavering between being vulnerable or shutting out any emotion.

"You're wrong," Blaine said firmly but Sebastian just gave a non-committal shrug.

"I love you," Blaine said softly, "Unfortunately that means I will from time to time punch anyone who insults you."

"You're ridiculous," Sebastian said with genuine fondness.

"Maybe," Blaine grinned, "Besides it wasn't just about defending your honor."

"Oh?" Sebastian arched up his eyebrow.

"Tom implied I didn't look man enough to satisfy you," Blaine said stiffly.

"Well the dapper school boy attire does throw people off," Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine frowned but then Sebastian leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"But I know differently," Sebastian whispered against his lips, "There's a reason I don't go to Scandals to hook up with the likes of Tom anymore."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked not bothering to hide how pleased he was.

"Yeah," Sebastian murmured back.

Sebastian then slides across the bed till his leg is pressed up against Blaine's. With relief in his eyes Blaine reaches out to cradle the side of Sebastian's face in his hand. Sebastian closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation. Blaine then leaned up to steal a kiss from Sebastian's lips.

It started slow and lazy. Neither in a hurry to move things along.

The pace was reassuring to Blaine. Some days he thinks he could spend forever kissing Sebastian like this. However he is the one to push it to the next level when he bites down on Sebastian's lower lip. Immediately his boyfriend opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to slide in. Sebastian tastes like the scotch he'd been drinking at Scandals and something that is completely unique to his boyfriend. It leaves Blaine wanting more.

The hand that had been cradling Sebastian's face slide down to press into the center of his chest. Silently urging him to move further back into the bed. Sebastian went willingly stretching himself across the navy blue comforter. Blaine followed and straddled his waist. The two broke apart momentarily due to the shift in position but quickly returned to their making out.

Blaine was becoming lost in a haze of lust. The lush feel of Sebastian's soft lips against his own. The slick heat of Sebastian's tongue. The solid warmth of his body beneath Blaine's. It took him a moment to realize Sebastian was talking to him.

"What was that?" He broke away to stare down at Sebastian.

"I said, 'I want you to fuck me.'"

A painful throb shoots through Blaine's increasingly hardening cock. After all this time he should be used to Sebastian's foul mouth in the bedroom but it continued to turn him on. His boyfriend can tell by the way he is smirking up at him.

"You up to that Killer?" Sebastian prompted when Blaine had yet to respond.

"God yes," Blaine moaned out.

To prove his point he rocked his hips downwards onto Sebastian's. Sebastian tilted his head back to let out a groan at the feeling of Blaine's denim covered cock grinding hard against his own. Which made Blaine realize both of them were wearing far too many layers.

"Here let me," Blaine offered as he started to unbutton Sebastian's shirt.

"Always so polite," Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine ignored him in favor of the expanse of pale skin before his eyes. The beauty marks and freckles that he has traced and memorized countless of times. Once all the buttons are done Blaine gently pushed the fabric off Sebastian's shoulders. His hands not wasting any time in returning to that smooth and warm skin.

Sebastian gave him one of those rare sincere smiles when Blaine started kissing down his chest. At this point he's not trying to arouse but simply wanted to worship. His lips glide down each rib. His fingers clench into the skin of his waist. His teeth nip at Sebastian's flat stomach. His journey ends when he reaches the waistband of Sebastian's jeans. Blaine pulls back up to unzip Sebastian's jeans and peel them off his legs.

Blaine doesn't know if it because he's short but he has a thing for guys with long legs. He's particularly obsessed with Sebastian's. The hours of dancing and running in lacrosse has left him with firm thighs and strong calves. Blaine can't help but to start kissing his way down one leg. Before returning upwards to linger on the sensitive skin of Sebastian's inner thighs.

"Baby," Sebastian breathed out, "You have to stop teasing me."

"Not teasing," Blaine sat back up, "Just appreciating how beautiful my boyfriend is."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but Blaine can detect a sense of discomfort from the way his shoulders tense. His boyfriend has yet to get used to being called beautiful. He's fine with sexy, handsome, or gorgeous but beautiful causes him to stare at Blaine with a strange look. A look that Blaine has never understood until tonight. It's like Sebastian is gauging him to see if he's being serious or not.

Suddenly Blaine had the urge to go back to Scandals and punch Tom in the face again.

"So beautiful," Blaine leaned over to cup Sebastian's face with both hands, "My perfect boyfriend."

"Seriously Blaine," Sebastian scoffed, "You don't have to romance me. I'm already willing to sleep with you."

"I'm going to romance you," Blaine ducked down to softly kiss Sebastian on the lips, "Because you deserve it."

Green eyes stare up at him with a searching look. Blaine gave a reassuring smile before straightening back up to take off his shirt and jeans. Blaine's eyes flutter close briefly at the sensation of his bare skin being pressed into Sebastian's. Blaine then reached over to the bedside table to grab the supplies he will need. He tosses the condom on the bed and uncaps the bottle of lube. He generously slicks up his fingers before moving them to trace over Sebastian's hole. Sebastian immediately spreads his legs to give Blaine easier access.

"Eager?" Blaine grinned down at Sebastian.

"Shut up and put your fingers in me."

"So bossy," Blaine kissed along Sebastian's hipbones and then pressed on his finger inside Sebastian.

He moved in slowly and with care. When he moved up to two fingers Blaine scissored to gradually stretch him out. His mouth then moved to Sebastian's hard cock that was resting on his stomach. His tongue darted out to lick at the pre-come beading at the tip. Sebastian's hips bucked upwards trying to gain more friction but Blaine's free hand held him down.

"Bl-Blaine," Sebastian stuttered out as he bared himself down on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine picked up the pace thrusting in faster and deeper when he added the third finger. A gorgeous red flush spread down Sebastian's chest. His hands clenched the comforter turning his knuckles white. Sweat broke out on Sebastian's forehead as he bit down on his lower lip.

"Is that good?" Blaine whispered as he watched Sebastian mesmerized.

"Faster," Sebastian arched his back, "Harder. Please baby. I want you inside me."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out of Sebastian to fumble with the condom. He almost had it open when Sebastian wrapped a hand around his wrist.

"Can we go without it?" Sebastian asked, "We both got tested two weeks ago and came out clean."

"You sure?" Blaine tried not to sound too eager at the idea.

Sebastian responded by kissing turning Blaine's hand over in order to kiss his palm. It was a oddly sweet gesture from Sebastian which of course meant he followed it up with a naughty comment.

"I want to feel all of you," He nipped lightly at one of Blaine's fingers, "Especially your come inside me."

Blaine was afraid he'd come right there if he didn't hurry.

"How do you want me?" Sebastian's green eyes were nearly black with lust, "On my back or maybe on my knees."

"Like this," Blaine shifted himself between Sebastian's legs, "I want to see your face."

Sebastian gave him a soft smile which made warmth bloom in Blaine's chest. He loved that even when they were discussing sexual positions what they felt towards each there never changed. Sebastian was his everything and Blaine intended to show him that.

Blaine reached down to grip Sebastian's thighs to pull them even farther apart. He then lined himself up to Sebastian's stretched entranced. With care Blaine slowly pressed through the first ring of muscle till he bottomed out. It was so hard to resist to thrust into him hard. To have Sebastian's hot and tight heat surrounding around him in one go. But he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.

Sebastian seemingly understood this when his hand ran through Blaine's curls. Their eyes meet and Blaine can feel his chest clench with how much he loves Sebastian. He'd do anything for the man underneath him. Slay any dragon or shower him with gifts if it meant he could call Sebastian his own.

"You don't have to treat like I'm made from glass," He whispered at Blaine.

"I'm not," Blaine groaned out, "I don't want you to think…"

Sebastian tugged his head downwards to pull him into a fiery kiss. Blaine's hips pulled back and thrust into Sebastian. His boyfriend's legs then wrapped around Blaine's waist. His feet dug into his ass to draw Blaine even deeper.

"I trust you," Sebastian gasped out, "So please fuck me already."

Blaine's hands wrapped around Sebastian's waist as he began to slide out then thrust back in. Sebastian let out a desperate keening sound and arched his back off the bed. Blaine found a perfect rhythm as he rocked into Sebastian harder and deeper with each thrust. He then tilted Sebastian's hips slightly upward to hit that bundle of nerves inside him.

His boyfriend is completely wrecked underneath him. His breathing coming out hard. His eyes closed shut from pleasure. Blaine's name tumbling from his dark red abused lips like a prayer.

Blaine's grip on Sebastian's hips tighten. He knows that it will leave visible bruises there tomorrow. Which is exactly what he wants. A white hot heat uncoils in the pit of his stomach. Blaine thinks he could come just by watching Sebastian fall apart.

"Please Blaine. Fuck," Sebastian started to beg, "I'm s-so close…fuck, please…"

Blaine responded immediately. One hand reaching downward to wrap around the cock that had been bouncing between their bodies. With two hard strokes Sebastian is spilling white thick streams of cum down his hand. Sebastian let out a loud cry and clenched around Blaine in a vice like grip.

Blaine comes hard inside his boyfriend. His back curled upwards as his balls press up against Sebastian's ass in the final thrust. His hot seed spilled inside Sebastian which caused him to groan lowly. At his completion Blaine collapsed on top of his boyfriend exhausted but completely sated.

Blaine took a minute to regain his breath. Panting lightly into the skin of Sebastian's neck. He then pulls away and disentangles his limbs from Sebastian. His boyfriend to let out a small whimper when Blaine pulled himself out. Blaine quickly shushes him and ran a comforting hand through Sebastian's sweat drenched hair.

"I'll be right back," He whispered before slipping away into Sebastian's en suite.

He grabbed an extra cloth from the cabinet and wets it with warm water. He then returned to the bed and started to carefully clean his boyfriend. Gently dabbing Sebastian's own cum off his chest then moving down to his hole. Here Blaine is extra careful not to aggravate the strained muscle as he clears away the cum. When he's satisfied that the job is done he cleaned himself off. He tosses the cloth into Sebastian's laundry hamper then turned to smile at his blissed out boyfriend.

"Want me to grab you a pair of sweatpants to sleep in?" Blaine asked.

"Don't bother," Sebastian stretched out his arms towards Blaine, "Just come here."

Blaine doesn't hesitate to lie down next to his boyfriend. His one arm curling around Sebastian's waist as he slotted himself into his side. Sebastian rested his head on Blaine's chest and let out a pleased sigh when Blaine's fingers card through his hair gently.

"Thank you," Sebastian mumbled lowly as he drifted off.

Blaine's arm around Sebastian tightened in response as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

On Monday Blaine floated through school in a happy daze. It was far from the first time he'd made love to Sebastian but he couldn't help being overwhelmed with happiness. In the past weekend he felt like the two of them had grown even closer. That Sebastian now trusted him enough to let down his guard. Nor did he get angry with Blaine for his rather forceful display of chivalry.

It wasn't till he was in the change rooms after third period gym that Blaine was brutally brought back to reality.

"Oh my god!" Trent cried out in a scandalized voice, "Sebastian! What happened to you?"

Blaine whirled around frantically searching for his boyfriend. His fears immediately made him think Sebastian had slipped on the wet tiles and cracked his head open. Instead he found Sebastian standing by his locker. Water droplets rolling down his back to the white towel wrapped around his waist. There was no expression of pain or discomfort in fact he looked very smug. Blaine then realized the towel was hanging quite low on his hips revealing four distinctive finger prints on each hip that bruised to a dark purple. Blaine felt a thrill of possessiveness at how clearly marked Sebastian was. Anyone looking at his boyfriend would know he belonged to Blaine.

"That's something you'll have to ask Blaine about," Sebastian said casually as he combed through his hair. Not looking even slightly shameful or trying to cover up the marks.

Blaine felt the crawl of embarrassment up his spine when every Warbler in the locker room turned to stare at him in shock.

"Oh Blaine…you didn't…you couldn't," Thad said like he'd just been told Santa Clause wasn't real.

"It is a bit unseemly Blaine warbler," David said with thinly disguised judgment.

"You should also tell them about the bar fight you got yourself into," Sebastian spoke up with a wide grin.

Everyone in the locker room went silent from the shock.

"Blaine that is not how a gentleman conducts himself," Trent scolded.

Blaine flushed in embarrassment and immediately turned back to getting dressed. He spent the next ten minutes refusing to talk or meet anyone's eyes.

Once done he left the locker room quickly with a amused Sebastian at his side.

"You know that you just ruined my reputation," Blaine scowled at his boyfriend.

"Come on Killer," Sebastian playfully winked at him, "Nothing wrong with being a gentlemen on the streets but a freak in the bed."

Blaine rolled his eyes and then automatically stepped ahead of Sebastian to open the door for him. He gave Sebastian a expectant look waiting for his boyfriend to tease him. Instead Sebastian gave him a small grin.

"Thank you kind sir," He said as he walked through the door with a grinning Blaine following behind him.


End file.
